Amigos Para Siempre
by Rojo-The Legend
Summary: Yellow tuvo que dejar a sus amigos hace mucho, pero en una nueva escuela pasaraalgo magico para ella. Ahora debera acostumbrarse al estilo de vida de sus amigos o seguir por si misma en una escuela llena de enemigos. Pero siempre, sin importar lo que pase, ellos estaran con ella. Pesimo summary


**Bueno amigos, primero que nada, COOOOOMOOOOO ESTAAANNN! Yo muy bien…. Bueno es mentira pesque un resfriado con dolor de garganta incluido y la noche en que escribi esto no podia dormir por lo reseca que estaba (y asi se fueron 5 vasos de agua de mi casa XD).**

**Y antes de que tomen ladrillos, tomates, huevos, lo que sea que me lancen, primero les quiero recordar que ya actualize "La Guerra de las Leyendas", aprte de que aunque llevo 3 fics, este solo subire este primer capitulo, si, no tendra prologo por que no se me ocurrio nada para ponerle, bueno les dire que subire este y lo dejare pausado y luego retomare o "El Pasado en el Presente" o el de la guerra.**

**Soy dueño de Pokemon!...mas quisiera, si lo fuera, como vi que dijo alguien por alli, no estaria escribiedo esta historia, sino que estaria escribiendo la declaracion de Bellow a red, y los celos de misty XD.**

**Y creo que la intro tiene mucho…..**

**La Llegada**

**Yellow PoV**

Estaba delante de mi casa, cuando llego el bus destinado a mí, listo para llevarme. Hace unos días me ofrecieron ir a una escuela de Pallet town a estudiar, cosa que no rechace, ya que aunque no sea lujosa como otras, (**N/A: Referencia a mi otro fic XD**) era de buena enseñanza, y las calificaciones generales siempre estaba entre los primeros 5 de Kanto. Había otra en Viridian, pero esa era privada y mi tío Wilton no podía solo con eso, pero esta no tenia problemas, pues iba con beca por ganar un concurso de dibujo organizado aquí.

En el camino iba pensando. Hace años, me separe de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, Blue, Green y Silver, este ultimo hermano adoptado de Blue, pero se fue con su verdadera familia antes de que me fuera.

Cuando mis padres murieron, yo me tuve que ir y abandonar a mis amigos, para vivir con mi tío. Los extrañaba mucho. Había otro que no recuerdo su nombre… Red, ese creo que era, Red. El era especial, creo que me había enamorado de el.

Seguro que no los veré de nuevo, quizá…. No, imposible, no los encontrare allí, vamos Yellow, reacciona, es una escuela entre as miles de Kanto. Me calme y baje, mientras me guiaban a mi habitación. Los que tenían casa se iban, pero los que no tenían o que Vivian muy lejos, como mi caso, la escuela tiene una cafetería y unos dormitorios conectados por un pasillo. Deje mis cosas en mi habitación y fui al patio.

Alrededor había gente jugando, mientras que en este lugar, la gente hablaba. Vi varios grupos, uno me llamo la atención. Eran un niño y una niña, uno de los niños tiene el pelo azabache, mientras que el otro y la niña lo tenían castaño.

Seguí de largo, explorando el lugar, cuando sentí que me jalaban el pelo. Me di vuelta y había un grupo de 10 personas.

-Miren que linda niñita enviaron a esta escuela-Dijo uno de ellos con tono burlón.

-Váyanse-Les dije.

-Mira que lindo pelito, seguro que pagan por el-Dijo el que parecía ser el líder. De inmediato, todo el grupo saco unas tijeras y se empezó a acercar a mí. Yo no sabia que hacer, olvide las poke ball en el dormitorio.

Cuando estaban a unos 2 metros de mí, un ataque apareció delante mío y los alejo, llegando otros 3 ataques mas cerca de ellos.

De repente uno grito:

-¡Mierda son los CK!-Inmediatamente, todos ellos, sin excepción, salieron corriendo, y algunas personas, pero no todas, se hicieron a un lado, dejándolos pasar, mientras pedían ayuda en vano. De la nada, quedaron encerrados con las personas que les prestaron ayuda, dentro de un cuadrado de ataques de fuego, agua, hierba y eléctrico. Todos temblaban, y detrás de los Pokemon que lanzaron esos ataques, que eran un Blastoise, un Charizard, un Venasaur, y un Pikachu, aparecieron 3 personas, el mismo grupo que vi antes. Los tres tenían una expresión fría y seria, mientras los que me atacaron estaban temblando, como caterpies indefensos ante una manada de pidgeots. Luego llego un inspector y se los llevo. Aprovechando la confusión, le pregunte a alguien que estaba cerca:

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?-.

-Si-.

-Eso lo explica-Dijo-Mira-Los señalo-Ellos son los CK, el grupo mas fuerte del colegio. No te dejes engañar por ese Pikachu, puede parecer tierno, pero es el mas fuerte. Ni te imaginas como terminan sus rivales…-El niño dejo la frase en suspenso, pero Yellow comprendió que quería decir.

-¿Qué quiere decir CK?-.

-Campeones de Kanto, o Kanto Champions-Dijo-Lo curioso es que son solo ellos tres y le han ganado a grupos de veinte donde cada alumno es fuerte, y lo hacen sin esforzarse-Concluyo.

-Gracias-.

Vi que eran muy populares en el lugar. Pensé en escabullirme, pero algo me lo impidió. Me voltee, y vi al grupo CK mirándome.

-Soy Yellow-Dije tratando de ser amable.

Ellos de repente reaccionaron estupefactos, lo cual sorprendio a todo el colegio. Ellos estaban boquiabiertos. De repente se repusieron y siguiendo serios, pero sin esa mirada fría, el de pelo azabache dijo:

-Green, Blue, me deben $50 cada uno-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras los otros le pagaban.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez Red, si no fuera ella, estarías pagando tu los $50 a cada uno-.

-Cálmate Green, Red gano justamente-.

No podía creer lo que oía y veía. ¿De verdad eran ellos?

-U-us-ustedes s-son….-Deje la frase inconclusa.

Los tres me miraron con una sonrisa calida y luego Red dijo-Los mismos Bellow, sabia que eras tu cuando te vi, no te olvidaría aunque pasaron 7 años desde que te vi por ultima vez-algunos alumnos estaban tratando de grabar al verlos hablar, pero no lo conseguían según vi.

Luego no me contuve más, me arroje a ellos en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas. Ellos me atraparon y me llevaron a otro lugar, a la habitación de Blue por lo que veo por la decoración, y allí me devolvieron el abrazo. No me importaba nada, solo quería estar con ellos.

Calmados los ánimos, les pregunte-¿Qué es eso de CK?-.

Red respondió apenado-Ese es nuestro grupo, ingresamos aquí los tres juntos, pero es difícil adaptarse y unirte a la sociedad, decidimos quedarnos nosotros tres juntos-Dijo-en un paseo a la liga, nos escapamos y nos inscribimos en el campeonato con 11 años, fuimos el trío campeón mas joven, conmigo de campeón, Green de 2ª lugar y Blue de 3ª lugar. El cuarto entrenador se retiro al ver que pelearía contra Blue por el tercer lugar. Por eso nos llamas Champions of Kanto o Campeones de Kanto o Kanto Champions, según como prefiera cada uno. La paga que nos dan por los lugares que tenemos nos sirve para pagar los estudios. En los dos campeonatos que siguieron, aunque le ganaron al alto mando, no nos pudieron ganar, por lo que no ha habido campeón nuevo desde entonces-Termino su relato.

Luego de hablar, regrese a mi cuarto que estaba al lado del de Blue y al frente del de Red. Me ayudaron a instalarme y me mostraron el lugar sin llamar la atención, pues como eran callados, era fácil pasar desapercibido. Luego nos fuimos a dormir. No pensé que un colegio me gustara tanto nunca.

**Aquí esta espero que les haya gutado y espero que cada persona me deje un review para animarme, por que me l dejeran (modo blue on) CIERTO? (modo blue off)bueno perdon por eso espero unos 5 review al menos y bye cuidense, no como yo!**


End file.
